That Night
by Richasa
Summary: This is set during the Pendelum Arc and shows the start of an unlikely romance in the Bleach series. Young AkonxNanao  Oneshot


**This is my first fanfic I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form**

* * *

_This is set to take place before Hiyori leaves for her ultimate doom. Akon/Nanao_

_Akon was a boy who always knew what he was doing. He was cool and slick with his words and never got flustered. People perceived him as a research and technology genius, who always knew what to say._

_(Basic Preview Synopsis)_

_The 9th Division officer leaves. Urahara requests Hiyori to help investigate the disappearing soul case. Hiyori asks why Akon can't be sent. Akon backlashes and gives Mayuri the previously requested chemical._

Besides my shift is over and I have more important things to do

Wait just a second Akon, your heading in the wrong direction. The 12th division barracks are the other way

I know that! I was just… just... going for a walk…

Oi! Akon why is a baldy like you stammering? If I didn't know better, I'd say ya had a date tonight.

(Urahara mischievously grins in realizations) Ow, I get it. Akon is meeting up with his kawaii little *cough* girl *cough* friend from the eight!

Wwwwhat do you mean? You have no proof! ….. So what if I am! Flushed and stammering, the words tumbled out of Akon's mouth before he could stop himself.

Interjections of, "I knew it!" "Ow, how sweet" and "Your noise is pestering my ears" rang through out the air.

"Ooooo this means little Akon has a girlfriend," sang Kisuke.

What! NO! She just happens to be my friend, who is a girl.

So basically she's your girlfriend.

No, she's a friend who I read with …. Argh, you guys need to keep your noses out of my personal life!

Akon! You know I can't do that! It's my unannounced future hobby to mess with peoples lives for the good or worse of the Soul Society!

So…are you taller than her? (smirks Hiyori)

Why I ought to…I am 3,2 that's 2 inches taller than her if you must know.

Ah, how cute. He's keeping track so he can one day confess to her when he's tall enough.

So what is she is taller than me, your one to talk Hiyori, you shortie.

Who is she anyway?

Her name is Nanao Ise, the youngest member of squad 8. Anyway doesn't she usually read with her lieutenant on this day of the month.

(Darn it he might be right, thought Akon) Seriously that's enough, I'm leaving.

_Before he could, Akon ran into a certain 3ft., raven haired, purple-eyed girl._

Wide-eyed, Akon quizzically asked," Nanao-san, what are you doing here?"

I came here to see if you wanted to read with me, but if your busy….

No! I mean I'd be delighted too, although isn't this the time of month when you read with your lieutenant?

It is ,but, I can read with her anytime. Where as I rarely get to see you. I can always read with Yadomaru-fukutaichou later tonight.

Akon was elaited beyond possible belief

You kids have fun, and don't stay out too late! Urahara chirped while Akon gave him the death glare

Okay Urahara-taichou. Come on Akon-san, (Nanao said as she grapped a hold of his hand.) I have a new book we can read.

As they walked away Akon seemed to forget about the Disappearing Soul Case until two hours late when the emergency gong rang. He then walked Nanao home to her barracks (Not because he had a major crush on her and would be mortified if she accidentally got involved in the case….or anything.) But because it was, infact, the gentlemen thing to do.

That was 100 years ago, and after all those years he still was willing to do the same just for her. To make sure the events from that night didn't happen to her.

Finished/Oneshot

* * *

**I hope you liked it. As I have already stated, this is my first fanfiction so I ask you to review so that I can improve. I know that this isn't the best fanfic because the plot is a bit scattered. This originally came to me at night, but unfortunately I was to lazy to write it down at the time, and now 3 months later I am suffering those consequences because I can't remember half the stuff I was going to write.**


End file.
